1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for hydrogenating a thin film transistor, and more particularly to a method for hydrogenating a thin film transistor to be used for highly integrated static random access memories and liquid crystal displays by using spin on glass(SOG) in order to improve the characteristic of the thin film transistor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has generally been known two hydrogenation methods for polysilicon thin film transistors, namely, a plasma method using hydrogen gas and a method of depositing a SiN layer over a polysilicon channel by use of a plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) process and heat treating the SiN layer so that hydrogen contained in the SiN layer permeates the channel polysilicon. However, these methods have a problem that an insufficient amount of hydrogen permeates the channel polysilicon.